


Love burns brighter than sunshine

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: sequel of  We'd set the fire to the third BarAfter touring the world Emily is finally home
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Love burns brighter than sunshine

Aubrey was starting to think that every single clock in her office was broken, it couldn’t be possible that time was passing so slow. She tried to focus on the paper in front of her, and the topics of the meeting she had that afternoon.  
Her hair tied up, her hand massaging her neck trying to relieve the tension. She looked at her phone, a small smile reaching her face, her lock screen being a picture of her girlfriend smiling at the camera during soundcheck, she picked it up, and though to herself “one more week”

By the time she was out of her meeting, she was incredibly tired. Discussions after discussions, being partner at the Lodge meant she could expose every single Ideas she had to make the place better, the expansion was accepted easily by the board, but the planning of it was stressful.All she wanted was to go home, have a bath, drink some wine and stay on the phone with her girlfriend until one of them fell asleep. The tour was finally over, but the singer still had some meetings before heading home.

She parked her car at the garage of the home they had been living for the past year, it was big for just them, but it gave them privacy, and it helped a lot when the Bellas would visit.They lived at an apartment downtown Atlanta for another year before that, but once the media found out, it become impossible to stay there.  
She looked at the car parked beside hers, identical to the one she was in, but in a deep green color. She still could hear Emily’s voice in her head explaining why she picked that color.  
"Its my favorite color, and you know why, now stop that grinning thingy youre doing. See, you can be Insufferable too" she smiled at the memory, picking up her things and heading inside.

As she walked in, she noticed something was out of place, a few lights were on, she was sure she didn’t leave it like that. She was about to run, and call the police, when she noticed the guitar case near the stairs, and a sweet smell in the air, her favorite, and as in a cue she heard the voice from the kitchen  
“You have got to be kidding me, you were supposed to be ready by now”

Every cell on Aubrey body felt warm all of sudden, the tension on her back and neck disappearing, even after so long, it still surprised her the effect the woman had on her, she noticed that the brunette was still oblivious to her arrival.So, she walked slowly, in the direction of the noise. On the way she noticed the dinner table prepped, her smile growing bigger.She leaned on the kitchen door, taking in the sight in front of her.  
Emily stood there, hair tied up, white t shirt and jeans. Looking from the pan on the stove, to the computer at the balcony, muttering to herself, too preoccupied to notice the blonde woman at the door.

“weren't you supposed to arrive next Friday?” She finally said calmer than she expected  
“Dear God” Emily jumped, looking at her and smiling. Aubrey left her place by the door hugging the younger girl, and kissing her deeply, she felt herself being lifted and put on the kitchen counter, her legs on her girlfriend’s waist

When the kissing subsided a little, the brunette answered the question “yeah, the meetings ended up being just one. So, I came straight home. Soo, surprise!The plan was to have dinner ready by the time you got home, but once again, me and our stove had a little communication problem, but we are ok now”  
Aubrey laughed and kissed her again, as she got down the counter she said. “ You now what, I’m going to go take a shower, change. And give you plenty of time to finish up, ok?” she said leaving the kitchen

As the blond entered, their bedroom, she smiled at the sight, Suitcases near the closet, Jacket tossed at the chair, bags and guitar cases on the floor, heels tossed near the bed. If it was anyone else, she would be bothered, if it was a different day, she would say something right away.But right know as she picked up the jacket, she was happy, because it meant songs being danced at the kitchen, lazy weekend mornings, lunches at her office, afternoons at the hammock felling long fingers untangling her hair, it meant Emily was home.

Aubrey was pretty sure she had not left her office the whole day, she didn't even know what time it was. Surrounded by blue prints, contracts, planning sheets, and a few models for the new rooms, she took a deep breath and stretched her back.  
“ok, ok, I surrender. I can finish this after lunch. You can stop with the puppy eyes now” She said as she got up her desk and made her way to the couch on the other side of her office, brown eyes never leaving her.She sat down, putting her legs on the girl lap and picking up the container being handed to her. “finally! Hey, have you started any planning for the Bellas weekend, if you didnt, I can help you out, I know your stressed enough with the expansion"Emily asked her, concern clear in her face.  
"God, I love you so much it’s crazy. But you don’t have to worry, Chloe and Beca are coming next week, and I promised Chloe I would let her be part of the planning this time. We have a lot to plan, but it will be fun, to do it with her again “ She assured the brunette, after kissing her softly.

She laid on the couch, hear head on her girlfriend’s lap, sharing gummy bears with her, while reading a few documents on her hand, Aubrey felt like she couldn’t be happier. at least for now, she tough as she glanced the vault in her office.


End file.
